Don't Take the Bunnies
by The Author 1945
Summary: Prussia likes cute things, Germany doesn't, he has always thought cute was aggravating but wait…kids are cute, especially Israeli kids playing with toy bunnies…maybe he can make an exception. Author series, one shot...with bunnies!


Hello, I'm the Author here with another story.

Germany. Prussia. Bunnies. Israel. Need I say more?

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

Have fun!

...

* * *

There were many things in the world that aggravated Germany, but few things could so thoroughly aggravate him as his brother.

"PRUSSIA!"

The Prussian cackled, having been expecting such a yell from his brother for hours. The Prussian grinned and 'kesese'd as his younger brother marched down into his basement of a room. The German's eyes blazed with fury that only intensified when he saw the mess of things around the room.

Prussia had been out today and when Prussia left the house it either meant one of three things, he was going drinking, he was going to throw things at East Germany or he was in town buying useless stuff (with Germany's money.) in this case the latter had been true and since Prussia had an odd obsession for cute things he had, during this shopping session, gone out of his way and bought every single fluffy bunny stuffed animal he could get his hands on and it turned out there were a lot of those, so many in fact that he didn't have any room in his basement room for all of them. And that was why Germany was so mad.

"Why," barked the German accusingly, grabbing one of the stuffed animals off the floor and shoving it in his brother's face, "are there twenty or so of these in my room?!"

The Prussian grinned and grabbed the fluffy bunny toy from his brother, he cackled and said, "'cause they're adorably awesome and I don't have enough room for all of them in my room, Kesese!"

Germany slapped his palm to his forehead and exasperatedly cried, "why did you need to buy thirty bunny toys?! One is enough of a waste of money but _thirty_?!"

"Aw, don't be such a killjoy, West," said the Prussian with a roll of his red eye, he then shoved the bunny toy he was holding at the German and cried, "look how cute they are!"

They were cute, if any other nation had been there the cuteness of the toys would have been the first things they noticed, indeed the toys may very well have been cuter then actual bunny rabbits. Germany, however, being Germany, merely scoffed and swatted the toy away, his eyes cold as he gazed menacingly at his brother. Prussia blinked in surprise at how cold-hearted that was, even for Germany.

"Hey!" cried the Prussian but the German merely crossed his arms stubbornly, his eyes indifferent as he declared, "get the rabbits out of my room."

Prussia blinked in surprise and then glared, "hey, FYI they're called bunnies, not rabbits, bunnies are fifty times more awesome and cute then rabbits."

"_Ra-bbits_," said Germany harshly, "I want them out of my room, I don't care where you put them but I want them gone, in fact, there are too many of them, you should return some and if you wont, then I will."

"Wha-?! Hey!" cried the Prussian furiously, hugging the bunny (not rabbit) to him protectively as the German turned on his heel and marched back upstairs with the goal of gathering the rabbits so he could return them. Prussia, however, wasn't happy about this as he ran after his brother, angrily crying, "not awesome! You can't split them up!"

"Oh? Can't I?" said Germany quite cruelly and Prussia's heart leapt into his throat at seeing that his brother was serious about returning all the toys. Prussia, desperate, ran up to his brother and shoved one of the bunnies in his face, Prussia then made sad eyes himself and cried, "look at that face?! How can you return that face?!"

_Smack!_

Once again, however, the German cruelly knocked the bunny out of his brother' hand, sending the stuffed animal flying across the room. Prussia sighed in frustration and then cried, "you really are a cold hearted b******, you know that West?!"

Germany gave his brother a look that clearly said, "I'll let you know when I start caring' and Prussia swore as he ran to retrieve his bunny from across the room. He should have expected that Germany wouldn't appreciate how cute the bunnies were. Even as a child the German had never been interested in cute animals or toys, always he played with military toys, the toy swords and guns, but never the stuffed animals Prussia had showered him with. He would always scoff, just as he did now.

Germany marched to his room as his brother went to retrieve his rabbit (not bunny) the  
German pursed his lips and shook his head slightly as the Prussian dusted the rabbit off. Germany rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness. The German couldn't see why the Prussian loved such 'cute' things. To Germany there was no point to such cute stuffed animals, especially not for adults. For one thing they annoyed him, mostly because Prussia bought so many, and they just wasted space and didn't provide anything useful. They just sat around staring 'cutely' at him and not moving. Weird and annoying. And hell if he was going to allow his brother to keep so many of them…in _his _room!

With that the German threw the door to his room open with the goal of gathering the toys to send back to the store but once he walked in something made him stop in his tracks, his eyes went from icy and angry to having a slight curiosity to them.

Israel was sitting on his bed with the ten bunnies all around him, sitting up. Israel's teddy bear sat with the bunnies and the Israeli himself was giggling happily as he threw one of the stuffed bunnies in the air and caught it, his eyes sparkling joyfully, his happy laughter filling the drab bedroom.

Germany blinked with surprise and then his eyes went from cold to warm as he looked at the boy, who was obviously beside himself with joy at the discovery of so many cute, fuzzy toys. The child laughed as he hugged one of the bunnies to his chest, pressing his cheek against its fuzzy body. Germany's heart melted as he watched the boy.

However, then the German heard his brother coming up the stairs. The German suddenly realized he had a dilemma on his hands. He had said he would take the toys back no matter what. If he went back on that then he would loose face and Prussia would be mocking him for a week.

On the other hand if he took the rabbits away then Israel would be upset and he would stop laughing and his eyes would stop sparkling…

The child opened his massive blue eyes and they twinkled when they spotted the German. The child beamed like a small star.

"Aba~!" he cried, his high pitched voice bright with happiness and Germany felt that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, the child excitedly gestured to all the rabbits around him and happily cried, "look at all the bunny rabbits~! I came in here to go into the closet like you told me not to and I found all of these bunnies~!"

"Rabbits, Schatz, they are rabbits," said the German weakly, at this point he could care less about what to call the stuffed animals, they, as far as he was concerned, weren't the cutest thing in the room. The German totally forgot about Prussia and his anger over the rabbits, he was totally focused on the smile Israel flashed him and the little giggle he gave.

"Lo," said the boy with a shake of the head and a grin, "they're bunnies! They're so cute, right Aba?"

"Ja you are…I mean ja they are!" blurted the German, then he shook his head and corrected himself just in time, though if the rabbits burst into flames suddenly Germany would celebrate unless it caused the child to stop smiling.

But the child continued to smile and giggle and his eyes twinkled as much as before as he gestured to the stuffed animals and joyfully cried, "Teddy and them are getting along too~! Right Teddy?" The child then grabbed his teddy and made him nod, "see, Aba? They're all getting along! Teddy even helped me give them all names~! This one here is Benjamin, and this is Judah, and Levi and…"

The child continued to babble about all the biblical names he had given to his new bunny friends. Any desire Germany might have had to throw the bunnies out or give them away ebbed away as he looked at the child at play, a small smile beginning to force itself through as he thought that the Rabbits were cute….so long as Israel was hugging them.

"Weeest!" cried the Prussian, finally arriving to Germany's room. The Prussian grumbled furiously as he marched up to his brother, his bunny tucked under his arm, his red eyes blazing with fury. The Prussian opened his mouth to reprimand the German for even thinking of returning the stuffed bunnies however the Prussian saw the German staring at something and followed his eyes to the giggling, smiling, cute little Israel.

Prussia looked from his brother to his nephew and then he smirked in understanding and casually leaned against the doorway and said, "soooo, West, aren't you gonna return all those bunnies."

Germany glanced at his brother and then back at the child, giggling as he hugged the rabbits and suddenly he could not find it in himself to take the rabbits from the child.

Instead, without even looking at the Prussian, the German, embarrassed about his having to go back on his word, but deciding it was worth it in order to see the boy smiling, said "ahh, on second thought bruder, leave the Rabbits."

"Bunnies," corrected the Prussian with a victorious smirk.

Germany grumbled about something and then focused his total attention on the adorable child as he giggled, that warm feeling in his stomach. The Prussian snickered and rolled his eyes at his brother. Germany later made the boy move all his new bunnies (not rabbits, bunnies) out of his room, which the child was more then happy to do, and Prussia was thankful that his nephew had managed to convince his father to keep the bunnies.

...

* * *

Couldn't resist! Had to have another cute Germany/Izzy story! I can't help it! I love them!

And if you love them too, or if you love this story, or if you love bunnies (or rabbits) be sure to review and I'll be back as soon as possible!


End file.
